Discord's Chaotic Birthday
by Windrises
Summary: The Joker escapes Batman and entertains Discord at his birthday party.


Notes: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust. Batman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. This is a story for both this website and Fanpop.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were getting ready for Discord's birthday party. Twilight said, "It's amazing how Discord used be one of our arch enemies and now he's one of our arch friends."

Fluttershy replied, "You're right. Discord seemed evil, but he turned out to be a gentleman."

Rainbow Dash frowned and said, "Yeah right."

Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "At least Discord's funny."

Rarity shook her head and said, "Discord's hardly funny, but at least he has John de Lancie's eloquent voice."

The ponies put up the birthday banner and decorations. Mr. Cake and Mrs. Cake delivered Discord's birthday cake.

Twilight Sparkle said, "This cake should be much better than your previous cake."

Mr. Cake nervously said, "I'm sorry about selling you a cake from 2007. I thought that quality taste lasts forever." Twilight angrily glared at Mr. Cake. Mr. Cake was such a scaredy cat that he passed out.

Applejack said, "It seems like everything's ready."

Twilight Sparkle said, "The guests will be here soon."

Spike arrived and said, "Hi girls."

Twilight Sparkle replied, "It seems like you arrived late to avoid helping us prepare."

Spike said, "I got better things to do than be helpful."

Meanwhile The Joker was being chased by Batman. The Joker asked, "Don't you appreciate how much exercise you get from chasing me? You might as well start calling me your running coach." He laughed.

Batman replied, "Lay off the cheap jokes Joker. You're not going to be able to stop me. You're running out of tricks and I have lots of gadgets to use to defeat you."

The Joker was nervous, but he remained in a jokey mood. He said, "It appears I have joked away Batman's sanity. I better get out of here. Ha, ha, ha!" Joker was nearby Canterlot High. He accidentally bumped into the portal to Equestria. The Joker said, "This is more than a mirror. It's a portal. It's time to joke around with whoever lives there." The Joker laughed and went inside.

Various guests arrived. Eventually Discord arrived too. Discord said "I'm here."

Twilight Sparkle replied, "Welcome Discord. I hope that you enjoy your birthday party."

Discord said, "I'm sure I will enjoy it as long as you didn't mess things up like usual."

Twilight angrily stared at Discord and said, "The fact that it's your birthday doesn't give you an excuse to be rude."

Discord sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I don't like seeing a frown on your otherwise beautiful face." Twilight blushed.

Discord looked around and said "It's nice."

Fluttershy replied, "Thank goodness."

Discord said, "However it feels lacking."

Twilight Sparkle asked, "What are you talking about?"

Discord said, "Well, the party has guests, presents, and other stuff, but it lacks chaos."

Twilight Sparkle asked, "Why would your party need chaos?"

Discord said, "Because I love chaos. You wouldn't understand. Ponies like you take away the fun in life by being so serious. Where is the birthday party clown?"

Suddenly the Joker walked by. Discord said, "The birthday party party clown has finally arrived."

The Joker was surprised by the ponies and Discord, but he was amused by it. The Joker said, "Ye, I'm the birthday party clown." He laughed.

Twilight Sparkle said, "But I didn't hire a clown. Did you hire him Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "No, but he seems cool."

The Joker responded, "Indeed. I'm very cool. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord shook the Joker's hand and said, "I'm Discord. I love chaos and this is my birthday."

The Joker said, "I'm the Joker, the best clown of all time. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord said, "Well, I need some humor Mr. Joker."

The Joker patted Discord on the head and said, "Don't worry my fellow wacko. There will be so much chaos going around that crazy will be the new normal. Ha, ha, ha!"

The Joker walked up to Twilight Sparkle and said, "Hi Batgirl." He laughed at his own cheap joke.

Twilight Sparkle was confused. She asked, "Why did you call me that?"

The Joker said, "I'm sorry to confuse you Bubbles." He laughed at himself again.

The Joker walked up to Pinkie Pie and said, "Hello Thumb Pie." He burst into a giggle.

The Joker pointed to Rainbow Dash and said, "There's the only one I know that's faster than the Flash." He felt like the wittiest trickster in the world.

The Joker said, "Rarity, you remind me of my sidekick Harley Quinn."

Rarity asked, "Why?"

The Joker said, "Because you both think that you're better looking than you actually are. Ha, ha, ha!" Rarity smacked the Joker, because she was paranoid about how stylish she was. The Joker said, "It seems like you forgot to go to Manners School. Ha, ha, ha!"

Spike said, "I'm not liking the clown."

The Joker stepped on Spike's tail and said, "I don't like pointless characters like you. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord laughed so hard and said, "I love this guy. He's amazing."

The Joker said, "Yes. I'm the Lennie Weinrib of this generation. Ha, ha, ha!"

Twilight Sparkle replied, "We don't know who that is."

The Joker sighed and said, "I hate young ponies. Ha, ha, ha! Anyways I have a special magic trip for you ponies." The Joker pointed to a giant cage and said, "I want you six ponies to go into that cage. Then I will use my magic to make you disappear."

Rarity angrily asked, "You expect us to go into that unfashionable cage?"

Twilight Sparkle said, "It's just a quick magic trick."

Applejack said, "Fine."

The six ponies went inside the cage. The Joker locked the cage.

Pinkie Pie asked, "Are you going to make us disappear now?"

The Joker said, "Actually, I'm going to take you with me to the real world and sell you. It's not a magic trick. It's just a plain trick. Ha, ha, ha!"

Twilight Sparkle frowned at the Joker and asked, "Why would you sell us?"

The Joker said, "You six ponies are worth loads of money. Talking ponies with powers is great enough. However you will be worth the most Twilight Sparkle, because you're a princess. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord nervously asked, "Are you actually going to sell the six ponies?"

The Joker said, "Of course I will. They are worth so much cash."

Discord thought about what to do. He said, "Can you at least release Twilight?"

The Joker shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Discord, but she's worth too much."

Discord angrily said, "Then I must stop you Joker."

The Joker had a smug and confident smile on his face while replying, "It's impossible to defeat me. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord tried to punch the Joker, but he missed. Discord said, "Can you stay put so I can punch you?"

The Joker said, "I would love to do that, but I have lots of stuff to do. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord jumped on the Joker. The Joker used a taser to hurt Discord. Discord said, "You hurt me."

The Joker said, "That's wonderful. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord used his power to lift up the cage. Discord said, "It appears that you can't take away the ponies now you weird looking fool."

The Joker angrily said, "I demand you to let the cage come back to the ground."

Discord smiled and said, "Okay." Discord stopped lifting the cape up. The cage almost fell on the Joker.

The Joker said, "That jokes has been used so many times that I managed to avoid falling for it. Ha, ha, ha!"

Discord said, "It seems like I'll have to defeat you in a more simple way." Discord picked up the Joker and threw him far away.

The Joker screamed, "I'm so mad at you ponies and Discord. Ha, ha, ha!"

Twilight Sparkle said, "Thank you for saving us Discord. You're a bigger hero than I thought you were."

Discord said, "The only problem is that I don't have the key to the cage."

Batman handed Discord the key and said, "I'm going to go pick up the clown prince of crime. You better save the ponies." He ran after the Joker.

Applejack asked, "Who was that mysterious person?"

Rarity said, "I think it was either Superman or Aquaman. It was certainly a stylish superhero."

Meanwhile, Batman found the Joker and beat him up. He said, "It was foolish of you to try to run away from your fate of Arkham Asylum."

The Joker asked, "How does someone as charmingly goofy as me keep losing to someone as grumpy as you?"

Batman answered, "Because you don't trust or respect anybody."

The Joker replied, "Sounds like how you are." He did an evil laugh.

Batman thought about it and said, "You might be right. I need to learn more about the magic of friendship."

Twilight Sparkle said, "Discord, I'm sorry that your birthday party wasn't fun."

Discord laughed and said, "This is the most entertaining birthday party that I have ever had. Lets go party. Dance with me Twilight."

Twilight blushed and replied, "Okay Discord." Discord and Twilight danced together while their friends gobbled down the birthday cake.

Discord and the ponies partied for hours. It was the most fun and chaotic birthday party of the year.


End file.
